shadowlandcourt_realm_443fandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowland court
the court has been around since the lord created it in 0 bc. the shadowland court is the center of the shadowland realm it is the tallest building being that it is 900 miles high and 400 miles long it is the greatest building made of grandeur and peace. the courthouse itself has been reshaped and renovated by every aide to the lord and is the greatest building. the current shadowland court has a 100x100 mile long chandelier made of gold with colored orbs that lights the courtroom in a deep royal purple but changes when the aide deems color change. there is also a sky dome the same length width and heigh (the height being 300 miles tall) the skydome changes weather when the aide deems there to be weather changes. the courtroom uses vary from a funeral to which the zircon infused marble floors and the 4 royal oak benches starting at floor level to 30 miles high dissapear (the benches when not in funeral rites are brought down into a trap door which holds them until spring lock is opened by the aide. the funeral procedure is that the is a causeway preceeded by actual space/abyss that protects people fro curiously getting to close to the body which sits upon an isle of black onyx. ceremony and otherwise don't require floor change only a change to wooden tile for a dance floor otherwise the courtroom being turned octagonal by the aide is otherwise unchanged. the original courtroom was circular with only a few members of the court but now it is split into four sections lower senate and upper senate followed close by the low council of elders and the high council of elders. The court since its creation has been under the same motto THIS COURT SHALL SERVE JUSTICE LAW AND FAIRNESS it is the motto i the aide and my collegues follow to the strictest doctorine of the law. the offices are located in doors that lead to a corridor octagonal of course that leads to doors that lead to different branches of the law. the trials conducted in the court room are high profile case our aim is to make sure as many criminals are charged correctly and their punnishments carried out and for those who thought that burning a witch or wizard completes execution were completely wrong the only way to execute a witch or wizard with powers is by hanging from the neck until dead. in extreme cases there are orbs that appear in different colors above the courthouse and can only be placed there by the secretary to the aide and the aide himself. The colors and meanings are as follows: red-discontempt in the courtroom itself, blue-state of mourning comences, black-death has occured in a elder or other government official prepare to attend a wake tomorrow,green-high profile case in progress do not disturb.if orb is seen, white- council/court out of session try coming back later, orange-public official speaking today attend in low courthouse, purple-council of high elders,aide or aides secretary will be speaking from second story balcony attendence manditory, flashing white orb-siege approaching to harm the shadowland barriers to be placed.